Quahog Comic Con
Familyguy.jpg QfS Comic Con Load Screen.jpg|Comic-Con Load Page Card3.png|Costumes! Event Overview Quahog Comic Con is an event to promote San Diego Comic-Con 2014. The Comic-Con Event introduces a host of new celebrity characters (voiced by the actual actors themselves!), as well as a Super Hero-themed costume set for Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Stewie Griffin, Joe Swanson (Android-exclusive), and Bonnie Swanson. The Comic Con event was released in seven phases, each one lasting a week. Assuming you had completed the Main Questline for the current phase, a new phase was launched each Friday during the event, propelling the storyline from silly to outright ludicrous. Each week's offering also included new Celebrity Characters, Costumes, and/or Buildings and Decorations. During Comic-Con, many actions award you with Blam!, the limited time currency used during the event. Unlocking most of the new Celebrity Characters, Costumes, and Buildings specific to the event cost Blam! Though you can (and will) spend Blam! during the event, the game tracks the total Blam! earned during the event. When your total Blam! reaches certain thresholds, you will unlock Blam! Prizes, '''which include various limited-time decorations, costumes, and one very special Celebrity Character - George Takei! '''Week One Welcome To Comic-Con, Quahog-style! Comic-Con International has come to Quahog, and, like ev'Ner'ery decent Family Guy '''episode out there, things are about to get crazy. With Comic Con coming to Quahog, Peter discovers that Patrick Stewart ("Star Trek: The Next Generation") is in town, and he gets super-excited to meet him. Determined to impress the celebrity, Peter decides to put together his very own Superhero Costume. During the event, the Temporary Staging Area (also used during the Kingdom of the Full Moon event) opens up to reveal the Comic Con Event, which contains three buildings and a number of decorations. While this area disappeared at the end of the event, most of the buildings and decorations could be unlocked and placed in a player's Quahog permanently. '''Comic Con Event Area: * Quahog Convention Center * The "Q" Hotel * The Clamterprise * Robo Stewie Decoration * Robo Brian Decoration The event also introduced Nerds into Quahog. Nerds were the attendees of the Comic Con, and came in three types: Blue Shirt Nerds, Red Shirt Nerds, and Gold Shirt Nerds. Nerds spawned in groups in Quahog. Tapping on them would cause them to "transport" out of your Quahog, leaving behind Blam! Energy Drinks and other Stuff such like needed items or even clams. New Character: Patrick Stewart New Questline: Quahog Comic Con '(6 Segments) '''New Questline: My Little Furry '(3 Segments) 'New Questline: Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. '( '''New Costume: Captain Hammered - Peter Griffin Week Two New Character: Ron Perlman New Questline: '''Creature From The Goo Lagoon (5 Segments) '''New Questline: '''Perls of Wisdom (5 Segments) '''Week Three New Character: Felicia Day New Character: Bryan Cranston (Premium) New Questline: '''Enfant Terrible (6 Segments) '''New Questline: '''Red Headed Rivalry (4 Segments) '''New Questline: '''Blobulous (3 Segments) '''New Costume: Blobulous - Chris Griffin Week Four New Character: Stan Lee New Questline: '''Bombs Away (7 Segments) '''New Questline: '''The Creator (3 Segments) '''Week Five In Week Five of the Comic Con Event, Mutant Stewie once again changes - this time, into Giant Mutant Demon Stewie! Pesticides may have worked before, but Giant Mutant Demon Stewie can resist those, so now, it's time to collect Harpoons, instead! Harpoons are required to defeat Giant Mutant Demon Stewie, There are three types available, and Celebrity Characters and Comic-Con Costumed Characters can add to your totals with their tasks... New Character: Nathan Fillion (Premium) New Questline:: Demon Child (5 Segments) New Questline: '''The Multiplier (3 Segments) '''New Costume: The Multiplier - Glenn Quagmire Week Six Week Six introduced the Blam! Sponored Mystery Box, which allowed players who had stored up excess Blam! during the event to use it for (potentially) cool unique prizes - both buildings and decorations! New Questline: '''The Fabulous Four (8 Segments) '''New Questline: '''Iron Baby (6 Segments) '''New Costume: Iron Baby - Stewie Grifin Week Seven The Seventh Week of Comic-Con (or, more accurately, the final weekend of Comic-Con, as the event ends Monday, 9/8/14) sees a final push to unlock any outstanding Limited Time Items - Event-specific Characters, Costumes, and Buildings that you have not unlocked disappear Monday 9/8 at 3:00pm PDT. The introductory message for Week Seven reminds players of this. Week Seven also introduced the Blam! Promotion Mystery Box, for all of you out there who earned an excess of Blam! during the event, and have nothing else to spend it on. Like all the other Mystery Box 'offerings during the Comic-Con Event, you can unlock unique Buildings and Decorations (with no duplicates), unlock Limited Time Items (Batteries, Pesticide Bombs, or Harpoons), or earn Clams for each 2,500 Blam! you spend. Week Seven also introduced the 'Mutant Stewie '''Costume. '''Ending of the event On 8th September 3 p.m. (PDT time) ended the event, if you were online at this time, you would get the connection error message and if you have refreshed the game you had to return to the "classic" Quahog. After returning to the "classic" Quahog you would get a second message. If you had unlocked any limited time character (except the premium one's) you would get their chairs. (check inventory) New Characters & Costumes Celebrity Characters: *Patrick Stewart (Unlockable) *Ron Perlman (Unlockable) *Felicia Day (Unlockable) *Bryan Cranston (Premium Character) *Stan Lee (Unlockable) *Nathan Fillion (Premium Character) *George Takei (Event Prize) Comic-Con Character Costumes: *Captain Hammered - Peter Griffin (Unlockable) *Red Hot - Lois Griffin (Event Prize) *Blobulous - Chris Griffin (Unlockable) *The Multiplier - Glenn Quagmire (Unlockable) *Iron Baby - Stewie Griffin (Unlockable) *Rollocop Joe - Joe Swanson (Unlockable - Android Exclusive) *Stripper Bonnie - Bonnie Swanson (Unlockable) * Mutant Stewie - Stewie Griffin New Buildings & Decorations Buildings: * Sir Lanceawart's Board Games (Event Prize) * S&M&More (2,000 Blam!) * Mutant Stewie's Ink & Stationary (2,000 Blam!) * Quahog Copy Center (100 Golden Clams) * Foaming Clam Bath & Body Shop (100 Golden Clams) * Paper and Stuff (150 Golden Clams) * Perlman's Pets (2,500 Blam!) * Fabulous 4 Headquarters (5,000 Blam!) * Old Timey Book Store (100 Golden Clams) * Quahog Film Museum (150 Golden Clams) * Training Montage Training Center (5,000 Blam!) * Infinizap Battery Factory (250 Golden Clams or Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * Cats & Mouses Cafe (1,000 Blam!) * Furry Funhouse (500 Blam!) * Thing-a-ma-Gadgets (750 Blam!) * Felicia's Frozen Yogurt (2,500 Blam!) * Ethereal Larping Forest (5,000 Blam!) * Fillion's Maid Service (5,000 Blam!) * AskJeeves.com The Store (5,000 Blam!) * The "Q" Hotel (Blam! Prize - '''50,000 Total '''Blam! Earned) * George Takei Fencing Center * Patrick Stewart's Trailer * Ron Perlman's Trailer * Felicia Day's Trailer * Stan Lee's Trailer * Bryan Cranston's Trailer (Special Prize) Decorations: * Comic Con Sign (100 Blam!) * Wacky Waving Tube Hero (300 Blam! 'or Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * Outhouse of Loneliness ('Blam! Prize - 5,000 Total Blam! Earned * The Nailgunner (Weekly Challenge) * The Blaze (Weekly Challenge) * The Tri-Cycle (Weekly Challenge) * Gorge-ous Bike (Weekly Challenge) * The Fabu-bus (Weekly Challenge) * The Fabu-Jet (Weekly Challenge Final Prize) * The Bombadier Trophy (Award for completing Bombadier Training pt. 6) * George Takei Meme Trophy (Aware for completing Bombadier Training pt. 7) * Hoverboard Skate Park (Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * Swagbag Station (Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * Photo-op Wall (Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * Gyro-Hero Food Truck (Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * XL-K (Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * The Clamterprise (Robo Brian Mystery Box Prize) * Giant Freeze Ray (Robo Stewie Mystery Box Prize) * Future-Town Terrarium (Robo Stewie Myster Box Prize) * Octopus Carnival Ride (Robo Stewie Mystery Box Prize) * Robuttasaurus vs. Robothingy (Robo Stewie Mystery Box Prize) * Organic Bomb Stand (Robo Stewie Mystery Box Prize) * Cephalopod Cafe (Robo Stewie Mystery Box Prize) * Blowup Blam! Decoration (Robo Stewie Mystery Box Prize) * Captain Hammered Trophy Case (Blam! Sponsored Mystery Box Prize) * Red Hot Trophy Case (Blam! 'Sponsored Mystery Box Prize) * Robo Brian Decoration ('Blam! Sponsored Mystery Box Prize) * Giant Stewie Deco (Blam! 'Sponsored Mystery Box Prize) * Blobulous Trophy Case ('Blam! Promotion Mystery Box Prize) * The Multiplier Trophy Case (Blam! Promotion Mystery Box Prize) * Captain Hammered Column (Blam! Promotion Mystery Box Prize) * Red Hot Column (Blam! Promotion Mystery Box Prize) * Robo Stewie Decoration (Blam! Promotion Mystery Box Prize) * Demon Stewie Decoration (Blam! Promotion Mystery Box Prize) Category:Limited Events __FORCETOC__ Category:Quahog Comic Con